


The Case of the Weeping Woman

by Albion19



Category: Heroes - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Mystery, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albion19/pseuds/Albion19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean investigate a strange case...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Case of the Weeping Woman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Space_Dementia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Dementia/gifts).



> Spoilers for s2 of Heroes.

“You having that?”

Not looking up from the computer screen Sam offers his brother the platter of fries that sits untouched beside him. “Go ahead.”

“You should eat Sammy. I think your Livejournal can survive without an update for a day.”

Sam looks up at his brother with a sardonic gaze. “I’m working. I’ve been following news reports of these weird incidents. I think it might be for us.”

Sam sits opposite him and pops a fry into his mouth. “What is it?”

“Well it looks like we have another La Llorona. Woman in White,” he clarifies. “At least that’s what I thought at first.” He pushes the laptop towards Dean who twists it around to look. “It started in the Dominican Republic. Hundreds killed at a wedding and only two survivors. Then a few months later another bunch of people are killed, this time in Venezuela. For the next three months there’s reports of these killings all the way through South America, up into Mexico.”

“OK but why do you think this is a job?”

“Because the people who were killed died from crying the plague.”

Sam waits for this to sink in. A fry hangs in the air for a moment and he knows he’s got his brother’s attention when it goes back into the platter and not into his mouth. “Come again?”

“The people at the wedding all died from something that couldn’t be explained. Their eyes were covered with this black film. All of them appeared to have cried this substance. Have a look for yourself.” He gets up and shows Dean newspaper pictures of people who have black tears running down their faces.

Dean grimaces. “OK that’s weird. They don’t know what the stuff is?”

Sam shakes his head. “No. I’ve got no clue either but the thing that’s interesting is that those two that survived the wedding? They’re now on the run for mass murder.” He clicks and a wanted poster appears. Dean squints.

“Maya and Alejandro Herrera. Ha, they’re calling her La Llorona. She’s hot.”

Ignoring that comment Sam carries on. “But it seems unlikely that she’s a spirit.”

“But you think she’s doing it?”

Sam nods. “Like I said she and her brother travelled through South America and there were reports of the crying dead people left in their wake. Once she got into Mexico she hit a police station where her brother was being held. She freed him and someone else and fled in a stolen car. The policemen lived and were able to give a description.”

Dean picks up a fry, staring intently at the screen. “So what’s the latest?”

“The Texas border. She killed a bunch of Border police. That was a week ago. Since then, nothing.”

“Hmm. So they’ve been heading towards the States and now they’re here. Why?”

Sam shrugs. “I dunno. Whatever reason they’re here they’ve killed a lot of people on their journey.”

Dean sits back, the fries gone. “OK. So we’ve got a non spirit, mass murdering weeping woman on our hands. Could be a demon?”

“It’s possible. I’ve never heard of anything like this before.”

They both sit in silence, ruminating the subject. The case is something that they would leave to the police on normal circumstances but nothing about it is normal. There’s a woman out there who cries the plague, the reasons for which they couldn’t speculate on. Stumped at what to do Sam looks at Dean.

“Think Bobby might know what to do?”

“It’s worth a shot.”

  
*

But Bobby doesn’t known what to do. At first he thought they were pulling his leg and told them to stop pissing him around. But as Sam explained the man had become quiet, only interrupting to ask questions that Sam couldn’t give answers to.

Now he hums on the line, thinking. “Well this is a strange case and no mistake. Maybe we’ve got ourselves a new type of weeping woman?”

“Maybe. I just need to find her before she kills again Bobby.”

“Well I was gonna say wait until another news report crops up. But I guess if you’re feeling antsy you could call on our feathery friend?”

Castiel might be helpful. That is if he’s even listening. He's capricious, that’s for sure. Thanking Bobby Sam hangs up and looks at Dean. He points upwards.

“Think the lines connected?”

“Only one way to find out.” Dean looks up at the motel ceiling hopefully. “Cas? If you can hear me we’ve got a problem.”

A rush of wings sounds behind them and they find the trench coated angel standing still and serene. “What problem?” His voice is gruff and to the point, as always. Sam explains and he listens silently. Only the tilt of his head show his curiosity.

“So, do you think you can find her?”

“Yes.”

Sam and Dean stare at the angel in surprise. Dean makes a rolling motion with his hand. “Care to clarify?”

“Maya Herrera is a very faithful woman. She’s been praying for salvation for months. We do listen to people’s prayers you know.” He adds stuffily.

“So if you’ve been aware of her why didn’t you stop whatever she’s doing?”

Only a slight shift of his stance shows the angel’s unease. “There are some things we do not get involved in. She’s following a path, one I can’t change.”

“What does that mean?” Sam stares at him with a frown.

“She is following the destiny God wrote for her.”

“So we shouldn't go after her? She’s killed hundreds of people, including kids and we shouldn’t stop her? She’s clearly not normal.”

“Things will fall into place without my involvement.”

“But don’t you want to see what the heck she is? I know I do.” He looks at Dean for backup and his brother nods. This is like nothing they have heard of and even if they can’t intervene they’re still curious.

The angel is definitely uncomfortable now. “I said I couldn’t intervene, not you...”

“So you’ll tell us where she and her brother are?”

Castiel nods and steps forward suddenly. Sam only has time to blink before the angel touches his forehead.

*

Castiel had brought them to a regional park in Virginia called Cook Lake. After threatening to pluck him like a chicken Castiel had transported the Impala to the lot outside their motel room.

They now stand overlooking a fishing lake. “So we wait here and we’ll see her?”

Castiel nods. “Yes. She’s here on a date.”

Dean stares at Castiel incredulously. “A date? Well that just makes me feel unproductive. If a mass murderer can find the time to schmooze then I sure as hell can.”

“Shh, I think that’s her!” Sam watches as a woman dressed in a simple green cardigan and blue jeans walks beside a tall man dressed in denim. He’s carrying a rolled up picnic blanket and basket. They head towards a gazebo and stop at a fallen log in the grass.

“Do you think he knows? Maybe he’s her next target?” Dean whispers even though the couple are a dozen feet away. The man spreads out the blanket and they lay out the snacks they’ve brought with them. It’s then that Sam gets a clear view of her face and he feels a little startled.

She’s beautiful. She’s smiling, obviously overwhelmingly happy and the effect it has on her is nothing short of radiant. Sam looks at Castiel.

“Are you sure she’s not some kind of supernatural creature?”

The angel shrugs stiffly. “I couldn’t say.”

More like won’t Sam thinks irritably. He turns back to find the man pouring Maya wine. He looks more carefully at her date. He’s young, about the same age as himself. He smiles calmly but there’s something about him that puts Sam on edge. Something wolfish. As they watch Maya gets to her knees and looks towards the motel in the distance. She wants to go. The man speaks and Sam can see her frowning.

“Oops, looks like a lovers tiff.” Dean says and as he does the man grabs at Maya suddenly as she gets to her feet. She stares at him angrily as he speaks into her face and she flinches. Sam’s only aware that he’s moved forward when he feels a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. He looks back at Castiel’s stoic face.

“Wait.”

“Holy shit! She’s doing it. She’s killing him.” Dean hisses.

Sam turns around and sees that the man has fallen to the ground. A hand tugs at the woman’s sleeve before falling and he slumps over the log. At this point Castiel has a hand on both brothers to stop them running forward.

“Her eyes...” Even at this distance her black eyes are clear and it’s as eerie as he imagined. What’s even clearer is the conflict on her face, the effort to do whatever she’s doing. He’s so enraptured by the scene that he doesn’t register that the man is stirring feebly.

“What the hell. He’s alive?”

Maya pulls him up and stares with evident relief at his face. Relief and love. She hugs the woozy looking man tight, like she’ll never let go. When they pull apart Sam thinks they’ll kiss and they almost do but the man, looking confused, pulls away at the last moment.

“Is he insane?!” Dean says in a strangled whisper.

“Well, he did almost die.”

Dean makes a pfft noise and waves a hand dismissively. They watch the woman bounce on the spot in evident excitement and then dash away, back towards the hotel. The man clears away the picnic and the frown on his face fades. Now he looks like the cat that’s got the cream and nothing pleases him more. He stands watching her retreating back and a flash of pride passes over his face before he seems to catch himself.

Sam scowls at the man. He can’t say why, especially as the man almost died because of Maya and he didn’t freak out. But there’s something off about him.

Or maybe he’s just jealous.

 

*

  
Dean goes back to the hotel for some shut eye so Sam decides to walk around. He knows what room she’s staying in and keeps an eye on it but since he’s in a nice place he decides to take advantage of it. He walks along the banks of the lake, watching men fish until the storm that had been darkening the horizon moves steadily overhead.

Taking shelter in a small, cozy looking cafe Sam looks around for a table and freezes. Maya sits by the window. The tables are almost full but there’s a few seats available at the back. Knowing that he should move away Sam finds himself stepping up to her table.

“Uh, do you mind if I sit?”

Large dark eyes look up at him in surprise and after a hesitating moment she motions to the seat opposite. “Of course not, please sit.” She manges to smile but she’s clearly been crying.

A waitress appears at his side and he orders a coffee. He looks at Maya significantly and she refuses fiercely with smile. She picks up her tea cup and sips from it. Sam smiles at her, not knowing what to do now that he’s face to face. Maya saves him the trouble.

“Are you - uh - are you here on vacation?” Her Dominican accent is strong and she struggles to find the words.

Sam shrugs. “Something like that. Passing through really.”

“Me to.”

“Yeah? Where you headed?”

“To New York.”

Sam nods in interest but Maya drops her gaze. She plays with the teaspoon, swirling it around in the cup. He narrows his eyes at her and tries a soft approach.

“Are you all right?” She looks up, blinking. She opens her mouth to speak but her eyes begin to water. Sam winces. He also feels nervous at the sight. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you.”

She shakes her head. “No, it’s not your fault. I - I had a fight with my brother. A very bad one.”

“I’m sorry...for what it’s worth I’ve had more fights with my brother then I can count.”

“And did you...I don’t know the phrase.”

“Componen?”

Her eyes widen at his use of Spanish and she smiles. “Si. You speak Spanish?”

“Badly. I was learning.”

“I was learning English. So we are in the same boat.” Her smile grows and Sam is struck by how sweet the woman is. He never though she’d be like this.

“Me and my brother, we fight all the time over stuff but we find a way to get through it. Either that or we don’t speak to each other for a couple of months.”

She listens to him intently, carefully. She nods in sympathy. “Me and my brother, my twin, never used to fight. We were always there for each other. I thought we’d grow old together.”

Sam imagines him and Dean as two old codgers fighting over the radio in the Impala and laughs. “Sounds like the stuff of nightmares to me.”

She frowns at him over her teacup. “Not to me. At least not until recently. Alejandro was the only one in my life and I thought it would always be like that.”

“But now?”

A tender smile grows on her face. “Now I am in love for the first time.”

“Ah.” Sam nods in understanding. He shrugs and sits back when his coffee is brought to him. “So why are you upset?”

Her smile flickers and fades like a dying flame. “Because I realised that there can only be one man in my life. I’m going to New York for a...fresh start with Gabriel and I can’t do that with my twin. I - I had to say some terrible things to make him leave.” Her eyes well up and she reaches for a napkin.

Relieved that her tears are clear Sam stares at her, considering before he leans forward. “I wanted to start a new life once. I left my brother and I went to University. I fell in love.” His thoughts turn to Jessica with a pang of sadness.

“Was it the right choice?”

He thinks of her burning above him, of hunting on the road and wants to tell her no. But his mind brings up memories of years worth of happiness and he finds himself nodding. “For as long as it lasted.”

“It didn’t?”

  
“Jess, my fiancée, she died.” Sam swallows and reaches for his cup. Before he can pick it up Maya’s placed her hand on top of his in a move of pity and he looks up at her sad black eyes. A killer is staring at him with more sincerity then he’s ever seen on his life.

“I’m very sorry for your loss.”

He nods and looks down awkwardly. She moves her hand away and he sips at his coffee. He takes a peak at her and spots her embarrassed smile. “What?”

“I don’t even know your name.”

An alias is on his tongue but he doesn’t use it. “It’s Sam.”

“I’m Maya. It’s nice to meet you.” She offers her hand politely and he shakes it.

“You to.” He had approached her with the intention of finding out what sort of creature she is but now he’s sharing sob stories? Maybe she is something otherworldly.

Maya finishes her tea and straightens in her seat. She inhales and exhales in obvious contentment. “Thank you for talking with me. I feel better now.”

“What are you gonna do?”

“Go with Gabriel. You’re right. I should live the life I want if I’ve got the chance. God put Gabriel on my path for a reason, one that is becoming clearer now. I thought I was damned but maybe all this has shown me that it is not too late.”

“Right...” He looks down at her gold crucifix winking in the lamplight. Castiel was right about her devotion, that’s clear to see but it just makes him even more confused. He smiles at her anyway but she’s getting to her feet happily.

“Gabriel!”

“Hey. I was thinking we should get packing?”

Her boyfriend comes to her side and looks down at Sam who smiles in greeting. Maya flourishes a hand at him. “This is Sam. He’s very nice.”

“Is he?” Eyes the colour of amber pin on Sam like gimlets and all the hair on his body rises. It’s a gaze full of jealousy and challenge. His eyes sweep Maya possessively.

Maybe he and Dean had been after the wrong monster.

Maya bids goodbye to him and she and Gabriel make their way back to the motel. Sam watches them part and go into their respective rooms before heading to his own. He finds Dean surfing on the laptop and slumps onto a low slung couch.

“Thought you might have drowned. Where you’ve been?” Sam explains what transpired and Dean’s eyebrows creep ever higher up his forehead. “You had a tet-a-tet with our target?”

“She’s not a target Dean. I thought she was but...” he trails off with shake of his head.

“So she’s not a killer?”

Sam shrugs. “I dunno. I guess she is but it doesn’t make any sense to me. She’s so...innocent.”

Dean laughs. “Innocent? Boy she got you good.”

Sam rolls his eyes. “I mean she’s human...ish.” Knowing that anything he said wouldn’t sound convincing he relents and goes to bed. Maybe in the morning he’ll catch Maya before she leaves.

*

But Sam knew as soon as a wail of sirens broke the early morning air that he was too late. Zipping a coat up against the chill he heads towards the police cars parked outside the row of motel rooms that Maya had stayed in.

A police man is cordoning off the rooms with a line of police tape and Sam strolls up to him, his stomach tense. Sure that it must be another case of someone dying from black tears Sam asks the man what happened.

“I can’t give you any details but a man was killed last night.” The police officer, though young, doesn’t seem perturbed by the no doubt strange death.

Sam fains surprise. “Oh damn, really? What happened?”

“A man was stabbed.”

“Oh.” Stumped at this revelation Sam looks towards the row of motel rooms and sees a forensic team heading into one of the rooms at the end. It’s the room that Maya’s boyfriend was staying in. Confused and curious Sam thanks the police officer and walks along the rooms until he gets to Maya’s. The door is open and it’s clearly empty. Confused at what could have happened Sam looks around until he spots a maid wrapped in a blanket sitting alone in an ambulance. She takes a sip from a steaming Styrofoam cup and looks up when she spots Sam.

“Are you police?” She sounds tired.

Sam shakes his head. “No. I know someone who was staying in those rooms and I’m worried for them.” That’s true. “Do you know what happened?”

The woman shrugs. “I don’t know. I just found the poor man. There - there was so much blood.” She shakes and Sam leans forward to take the hot coffee out of her hands. She smiles gratefully. Sam looks back towards the crime scene, frowning.

“Do they know who he is?”

The maid shakes her head. “The man who stayed there booked himself out last night. Who ever that is,” she jerks her head towards the room, “it’s not his room.”

So whoever the dead man is it’s not Gabriel. Did he and Maya leave during the night? Did one of them kill the man? Both? Sam thinks of Maya’s sweet smile and banishes the idea immediately. He just can’t believe that she could do something like that. Sam thanks the maid and heads back towards the police line. He watches people in white suits heading in and out and blinks now and then from the blinding flash of a camera.


End file.
